Cameron Hodge
Cameron Hodge was considered by Worthington (the mutant hero known as Angel) as a close friend but was in reality a horrible, envious and prejudiced man whose treachery went unnoticed for some time before he finally revealed himself as a literal monster: sacrificing his very humanity in his twisted goal of "protecting" humanity from the mutant threat. He is also the main antagonist of the 1990 X-tinction Agenda storyline and the main villain of the Phalanx Covenant arc. History Cameron Hodge was the roommate of Warren Worthington III in college. Worthington was under the impression that they were good friends, but actually, Hodge was insanely jealous of Worthington's good looks, prestige, and wealth. When Worthington was later publicly revealed as the mutant hero and member of the Defenders as the Angel, it only fueled the hatred. All those feelings attributed to Worthington were transferred to include all mutants, whom Hodge came to believe were a threat to the freedom of normal humans and therefore should be destroyed. Hodge became a lawyer, but then turned to advertising and public relations and became a highly successful member of a leading New York advertising agency. Meanwhile, he secretly created an organization devoted to the destruction of all mutants, the Right. Hodge was the leader of the group and was known as the Commander. Worthington, still believing that Hodge was his friend, turned to him to help with come up with a way to combat the growing prejudice against mutants. They came up with idea for the original X-Factor. The original members of the X-Men, the Beast, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, and Iceman agreed to join the group. X-Factor's concept—a group of supposed mutant hunters who would in fact make contact with mutants and train them in the use of their powers—quickly backfired on the group. It actually intensified people's hatred of mutants, just as Hodge had planned. Unknown to the rest of X-Factor, Hodge arranged for the Right to kidnap the young mutant known as Rictor in hopes of creating an earthquake that could be blamed on mutants, but X-Factor foiled their scheme and rescued Rictor. He also contacted a genetic engineer, Dr. Frederick Animus, who later became known as the Ani-Mator, and commissioned him to find a way to prevent mutations from occurring. Instead, Animus defied his employer's orders and created the "Ani-Mates." The Right had arrived on the scene to discipline the defiant Animus, and ended up battling the Ani-Mates and their allies, the New Mutants. Ultimately, the New Mutant, Magik, transported all of the Right to the dimension of Limbo, but Hodge narrowly escaped that fate. When the Angel's wings were damaged in a fight with the Marauders, Hodge secretly arranged to have the damaged wings amputated. Then, he convinced Warren Worthington to change his will, to give most of his fortune to X-Factor if he were to die, with Hodge as the executor of the estate. Soon after, Worthington seemingly committed suicide in an airplane that exploded, and Hodge controlled the Worthington fortune. By now, the other members of X-Factor had realized that Hodge was their enemy. They engaged the Right in a battle and learned that Hodge was actually the leader of the group. Although he escaped, the Right were dealt a crippling blow and have yet to recover. Cameron Hodge later made a pact with the demon N'Astirh. He would provide it with mutant babies for its scheme to invade Earth with demons, and Hodge was told that he would not die in his next battle with the mutants. He was granted the gift of immortality. Warren Worthington's fiancée, Candy Southern, was kidnapped by Hodge, who killed her to get back at Worthington, who was now Archangel. At the end of that battle, Archangel's new metallic wings beheaded Hodge, possibly against his volition. Because of his immortality, Cameron Hodge did not die, but made his way to the island of Genosha, then a mutant-repressive nation. Hodge gained an influential governmental position, and his head was now attached to the form of a large mechanical spider with a myriad of mechanical powers. He lured all the mutants from the teams X-Men, X-Factor, and New Mutants to Genosha, where he would be able either to subjugate or kill all of them. Among his first captives was the alien Warlock, and Hodge attempted to siphon off his shape-shifting power so he could change his spider-form at will. His plan seemed to be thwarted by Warlock's friend Wolfsbane, but Warlock died anyway. It became apparent to the government of Genosha as well as to the mutants that Hodge was planning to take over the island and use it as his base for the extermination of all mutants. Hodge's body was destroyed by the brothers Cyclops and Havok, and he was buried during the collapse of a skyscraper. Hodge nonetheless survived, due to his partial success in siphoning Warlock's powers. Hodge now possessed powers similar to Warlock's "techno-organic" physiology, which allowed him to absorb other people and technology into himself. Eventually, he and the mutant haters he absorbed evolved and joined into the collective race know as the Phalanx (an offshoot of the alien Technarchy race of which Warlock was a part). The new Phalanx assimilated a number of people, including loved ones of the X-Men, while clashing with the X-Men at various times. The Phalanx, however, soon developed its own collective intelligence, greater than the sum of its parts. Realizing this, the Phalanx destroyed Hodge's brain, effectively killing him while allowing itself to live on. Later, it tried to contact the Phalanx collective in deep space, but they were stopped once again by the X-Men who ended up effectively melting the Phalanx. Hodge was resurrected via Technarch technology, the Purifiers, and Bastion. Reviving the Right, Hodge stole a vial of the Legacy Virus. He was ultimately killed in battle against the New Mutants. Hodge is also an antagonist and boss fight in the video game X-Men Destiny. Powers and Abilities After a deal with the demon N'Astirh, Hodge was granted immortality, and his body could not be killed by conventional means. At this time, he also proved immune to psychic attacks, reflecting them back to their users, although whether this was a part of his deal with N'Astirh or due to unknown technology is unclear. Later, as part of the Phalanx, Hodge was a part of the collective intelligence and physical mass of the Phalanx entity, sharing in its powers of matter-assimilation, shape-changing, computer interfacing, energy blasts, and more. Paraphernalia Equipment Formerly Ruby Quartz armor that could resist Cyclops' optic blasts. Weapons Hodge was once outfitted with a cybernetic body, shaped like a spider's, having eight legs and a low squat torso, but also containing other attachments, such as weapon systems and a scorpion-like tail. The armored body held numerous weapons, the full range of which remains unknown, but included bolas, laser blasters, molecular adhesive projectors, saw blades, spikes, and tentacles. Hodge could directly access computer information from his cybernetic body, and another mechanical unit enabled his body to phase out of reality for brief periods to avoid attack. Circuits in the body allowed the body to repair itself at a phenomenal rate. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Xenophobes Category:X-Men Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lover Stealers Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Damned Souls